


I want you so bad

by UmiIwaizumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caught, Cheating, Desk Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiIwaizumi/pseuds/UmiIwaizumi
Summary: Oikawa was dating a guy named Ushijima. Then one day while at university, Ushijima shows up. Not as a student, but as a teacher. You may think he'd take interest in his boyfriend, but no. He takes interest in Iwaizumi. Oikawa's best friend.5 chapters. Read tags. Will be posting daily for 5 days. May continue after 5 chapters.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	I want you so bad

Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked into their college. Iwaizumi was talking to his friends while walking. Oikawa was boasting about how his amazing boyfriend finished college a month ago and was now looking for a job. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes because Oikawa praised himself too much. While walking down the hall, Iwaizumi's first classroom came up os he had to stop. Their old teacher had retired recently and they've had a sub for like 2 weeks. Hopefully by now they had a new teacher. He waited outside the door with his fellow peers and watched as Mattsun, Makki, and Oikawa walked to their classes. The bell had rung 3 minutes ago. He was still waiting outside, what a drag. The teacher finally came, jogging, you could say down the hallway. Iwaizumi was around 5'10 and this teacher was a lot taller and muscular than him. Being in his presence made Iwaizumi tremble. He swallowed his fear and walked in the class when the new mysterious teacher unlocked the door. Everyone took their rightful seats.

It took around 10 minutes for their new teacher to finally get his computer set up. Iwaizumi studied the man, He was wearing the school uniform for teachers, He had brown hair with matching brown eyes, his hands were quite veiny and attractive. Iwaizumi looked away at the wall to ignore that thought.

"er- Goodmorning class. I'm your new agriculture teacher. My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi but you can just call me Ushijima Sensei. I need to take attendance so please bear with me." The new teacher spoke.

'Ushijima' sounds familiar. Iwaizumi slouched in his chair and waited for roll call. 

"Tendo Satori?" Ushijima Sensei called out.

"Here!" Tendo enthusiastically shouted as the teacher wrote on his clipboard.

"Iwaizumi Hajime?" Ushijima sensei asked bringing Iwaizumi's attention back to class

And at that moment Iwaizumi finally realized who he was. Oikawa's boyfriend. He swallowed and choked out. 

"P-present..." 

Ushijima sensei wrote down on his clipboard." Iwaizumi, No slouching please."

Iwaizumi sat up at the order and sighed as Ushijima sensei continued roll call.

Iwaizumi laid his head down on his desk and drifted to sleep. Now this was stressful. It felt like 800 hours later when Ushijima slammed his hand on Iwaizumi's desk to get his attention. The other classmates looked but looked away to continue taking notes. Iwaizumi sprung up and rubbed his eyes.

"No sleeping Iwaizumi. Pay attention please." Ushijima stared at the spikey haired male

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and just stared at Ushijimas hand. He imagined what it would feel like inside of him, scissoring him. Iwaizumi slapped himself, This is literally Oikawa's boyfriend. 

"Sorry or whatever."Iwaizumi apologized unsincerely

Ushijima continued staring at him."Meet me after class." 

Iwaizumi groaned and leaned his head back. Not bothering to write notes he just doodled on his paper. Ushijima had already walked away but he felt like he was still be stared at. He shrugged it off as paranoia.

After doodling basically an entire manga the bell rung. Everyone scrambled to get away from the large terrifying professor. 

Iwaizumi just slowly packed his things and walked over to Ushijima's desk. Plopped in the desk beside it and just stared at him while slouching.

"You're in this class for a reason Hajime. Wouldn't it suck to fail? I mean you clearly are not prepared."  
Ushijima began his lecture ad Iwaizumi just looked away and yawned.

Ushijima kicking him in the knee brought his attention back. "Ow what the fuck??" 

"Language. You're clearly not taking this as seriously as you should." Ushijima was now glaring at him. 

"Well it doesn't matter. this is my last year so I dont give a fuck if I fail or not, this is only a Minor class." Iwaizumi bluntly replied

"Language, again. Besides, what if you fail another class? You will not pass this year and you will be held back. Jobs will look for your academic performance Iwaizumi." Ushijima pinched his nose in annoyance

"Cool. Can I go now?" Iwaizumi asked just wanting to leave. 

"Yeah you can. But you'll be back because good job you've earned yourself In School Suspension for the next two days." Ushijima sarcastically congratulated him

Iwaizumi scoffed and angrily left. Ushijima leaned back in his foldable chair and sighed as he watched Iwaizumi's ass move as he walked.


End file.
